The Chossen One
by Willythecna
Summary: In the small town of Hope's End, a young man by the name of Eric VonConners has grown up thinking his life was normal. After a night out with his best friend Van, Van's girlfriend Emily, and Van's twin sister Bella. Eric learns he is not like normal guys. From this point he is in a world wind of information leading to the truth about his real parents and what lies in store for him


In the early 21st century the world we live in seemed to be in extreme turmoil. There have been wars, wars, and rumors of wars. Murder and rape seemed to be the common news report every night. The reports of good deeds and heroism were a thing of the past. This world didn't seem to know that there was still good out there trying to bring the world closer to the light.

What the normal population doesn't know is that they were living in the after effects of a war. A war between the Heaven's light and Hell's dark. In the mists of the war there was a sliver of hope, a hope that would in the end shape the world.

In the small town of Hope's End, there seemed to be nothing going on. The town is small and quiet. If you blinked while driving through, you would miss it. It was a place to raise your family. Most residents of Hope's End were raised here, a few of them were the lucky ones that didn't blink while driving through on their way up the coast. Unknown to the normal person, the war between light and dark is taking place right here among the towns folk.

In a dark cave deep under the city there stands a man with short black hair. He stands about 6'3". His blood red eyes, one black wing and one white wing unfurl behind him as an evil smile plays across his face revealing his fangs. In his left hand he holds a katana, with a golden dragon hilt. On the ground at his feet there lays three other people, two young ladies and one man. Hold on. Maybe we need to go back. There's a whole lot that's being left out here. We need to go back to when this man was thought to be only human.

His name is Eric VonConners, and if you were to meet him on the street you would think he is just your everyday Joe. There's nothing special about him. He has short black hair and green eyes. He has an average build. What you would not see is that he is no normal human. This is the tale of how he learned that he was born to be, The Chosen One.

Eric had known that Sara and Larry VonConners were not his birth parents since he was young. Never try to say that Eric dose not love his parents, because he really and truly dose. Eric had never had the need nor urge to seek out his birth parents.

Eric was your normal easy go lucky man he worked for a retail store while putting himself through school to become a registered nurse. He spends must his time with his best friend Van Helsing and Van's twin sister Belladonna Helsing. From time to time Emily Wood, Van's Girlfriend joins them but Eric doesn't really care for her. He never knew why, it was just a feeling he had, and he doesn't think she cared too much for him either.

Van and Emily were going to the club tonight and Bella was trying to talk Eric out of going with them. Eric was not a club guy. However for some reason this one time Eric decided to go along. For some reason Van, Bells and Emily were not too happy about this but when Eric gets an idea in his head there is no changing his mind.

The Club was called "The Beat". The place was hopping. Eric didn't care for the music, it was just a little too punk for his tastes. He made himself have a good time though. He liked watching Bells dance. She was moved like a goddess.

"Man your sister is looking good to night." Eric says with a wink

Van shoots Eric a disgusted look.

"Dude that's my sister you're talking about, and besides she has been chasing after you for years! You have shot her down every time. Now you're interested?" Van throws his hands in the air with a sigh. "I give up!"

"Maybe I was playing hard to get." Eric shrugs.

Just then something catches Van's eye and he takes off. Eric watch as Van follows a man toward the backroom. Soon after he sees Emily and Bells follow Van. "Okay, that's doesn't seem right." Eric says to himself. There was something off about that man. Eric didn't know why but he knew something was not right, and that his friends were in danger.

Eric takes off running and in the blink of an eye he's in the back room where he finds the man holding Bells in a chock hold. Van and Emily lay on the floor knocked out.

Just as they start to come to Eric attacks the man, punching him as hard as he can. Much to Eric's surprise the man went flying through the brick wall of the building, and in to the back ally.

Van and Emily get to their feet and jump through the hole. Eric runs over and picks Bella up from the floor where the man dropped her when Eric attacked.

"Ok what just happened?" Eric asks Bella as he sets her on her feet.

"You saved my life. That's what just happened hot stuff." Bells replies

"Ok but how did I send him flying like that? Really, how, how was that even possible?" Eric stammers.

"Bella get out here he is transforming!" Van shouts form the ally. Bella looks at Eric and half smiles.

As she goes to the hole she pulls out a 9mm gun, "Eric, stay here," and jumps out the hole.

Eric listened to the horrifying sounds and heard a loud roar and what sounded like a wolf howling. Again Eric feels something is wrong and he jumps into the ally.

There stands a 12 foot ogre, and a werewolf. The wolf is attacking it. She seems to be determined to protect Van and Bella, not letting them have a clear shot at the thing.

"Eric get out of here!" Van Shouts and aims his shot gun at the ogre. "Emmy, get out of the way so I can shoot the bastard."

Just as the wolf moves Van shoots. The shot was clean and blood splashed everywhere including Eric's face.

Eric had his mouth open ready to shout at Van to get Bella out of there and to safety when the blood dripped into his open mouth. Eric's eyes immediately turned blood red and his teeth grew, and formed fangs.

"Oh shit! He has awakened!" Bells shouts.

Eric heard nothing. All he knew was that the ogre hurt someone he cared about and now he had the power to make him pay.

In a split second Eric had jumped up and was on top of the ogre, punching him in the face over and over again. The ogre stumbles back and falls to the ground. Eric doesn't stop. Only when the ogre's head becomes a puddle on the ground does Eric stop. He then turns toward the werewolf. His blood seem to just boil.

He starts to charge the werewolf. Bella quickly get in front of the werewolf as she changes back in to Emily, protecting her from Eric.

"Eric stop! It's over." Van says running up and grabs Eric form behind. Eric easily shakes Van off and punches him in the stomach, sending him flaying in to the street.

"Eric its okay, listen to the sound of my voice. It's me, Belladonna Helsing." Bella says, trying to calm Eric down. Eric slowly changes back to normal and he falls to his knees.

"Ok, that was too close." Emily says

"Why would he attack you? I know you guys never really liked each other but…" Bella asks

"His vampire blood was activated and recognized me as a lycan, or werewolf as the normies call me." Emily says.

"Oh right. I got Eric go see if Van is ok." Emily nods and runs to Van. As Bella turns to ask Eric how he's doing he falls over passing out.

The next day Eric wakes up in his bed at his parent's place. "Ok that was just a crazy dream…" Eric says yawning as he gets out of bed.

He walks to his bathroom, opening the door he notices his hands hurting. "It was a dream right?" He says looking at his hands. Eric showers quickly and heads down stairs. His mom, Sara VonConners, and dad, Larry VonConners, sit at the table eating there lunch.

"Did I miss breakfast?" Eric asks taking a seat.

"Yes, you must have had one hell of a night." Larry says.

"Did you get drunk again Hun?" Sara asks.

"No-way mom. You know what happened the last time I did that." Eric says opening a Pepsi and taking a drink.

"Oh yes, Van still holds his nose when he sees you with a beer." Larry says with a chuckle.

"So how was last night then son?" Sara asks.

Eric lets out a small sigh. "I don't really know, I mean I remember going to the club, and then a fight, I think, then I woke up here." Eric explains.

"A fight!" Sara shouts.

Just then there is a knock on the door and Van and Bella walk in. "Hey man you feeling any better?" Van asks walking over to clap Eric on the shoulder.

"Your passing out like that really scared us." Bella said.

Larry and Sara shoot Van and Bella a strange look and they just nod.

"So that days has come." Larry says with a sigh. Eric looks at his dad with a puzzled look.

"Eric how long has it been since you saw Uncle William?" Sara asks.

"It's been a while. Why?" Eric asks.

"I think you should go see him this afternoon.

"Why do I need to do that?"

Van interrupts, "Bro trust me, go and talk to Father O'Farrell."

Larry walks over and lays his hand on his sons shoulder. "Last night, son, you awakened." He expands.

Eric jumps to his feet. "No that was just a dream!" Eric shouts.

"Sorry, sweetheart but it was not." Sara says softly.

"Come on dude. Bella and I will drive you to the church." Van holds the door open.

"What if I don't want last night explained?" Eric asks.

"Sorry cutie, but you don't have a choice. This day was bound to happen sooner or later." Bells replied.

Eric storms over to the door and pulls his motorcycle jacket and helmet off the back of the door. "Fine I'll go, but I will take myself to the church!" Eric says and storms out. A few minutes later they hear the motorcycle speed off.

About an hour later Eric pulls up to the church. As Eric starts to get off the bike, he is hit with a cold chill and a painful stomach ache. This is why it has been so long since he has come to see his Uncle. Every time he is close to a church this happens. He made his way in to the church. At the alter in the front of the church stood Father O'Ferrell.

"Eric my boy what brings you to the house of The Lord?" Father O'Ferrell asks.

Eric sighs and looks at his uncle. "Mom, dad and the Helsing twins said I needed to come talk to you." He says.

"I see, do you know why my son?" Father O'Ferrell asks.

Eric sighs again. "Something happened last night."

Father O'Ferrell nods. "So your powers have awakened." He says.

"Come with me Eric I will tell you all." Father O'Ferrell starts walking toward the back of the church.

Eric nods and follows him. The good father leads Eric down deep under the church into the catacombs.

"Eric your birth parents were special, your mother, Serana, was an Angel, an arc angel and an oracle. She was a part of a secret society of hero's." he explains.

"And what does this society do?" Eric asks.

"Very good question my boy. We are in charge of keeping the forces of hell in check. You see, Eric, there is a war going on, and you my boy are the key to it all." Father O'Ferrell says and hands Eric an old rolled up piece of parchment.

Eric takes and reads it. The parchment says;

_When the world is in its darkest time._

_In a moment of hope and love._

_Light and dark will bare a child._

_Lords angels want the child on the side of light._

_Hells demons wants the child on the side of dark._

_Either side is willing to kill the child to stop the other._

_Saving mortal men is in the child's hands_

_Angered choices will send the world into a living hell._

_Violence will follow the child_

_Every day the child will battle with the choice_

_Upon the ending of the darkest war_

_Somehow the child must choose_

"So how can you say this is me? It's doesn't say what sex the child is." Eric says.

"Look again Eric, down the side of the parchment."

"Will he save us?" Eric slowly says.

"Eric you are the child of light and dark. It is you who must choose."

"Chooses what?" He asks.

"Who will win the war." Father O'Ferrell says.

"Say I believe you and this is some Buffy/Supernatural world we live in. Then what?" Eric asks.

"Then take what is in this chest, it was your birth mother's and go on the mission I have sent Emily and the Helsing twins on." Father O'Ferrell says and lays his hands on an old wooden chest.

Eric opens the chest to find a golden hilt dragon katana. He pulls it out and looks it over. "This is a Honso sword." He says and sheaths it. Father O'Ferrell nods.

"So where are the others?" Eric asks. Father O'Ferrell smiles. "I will text you the address." He says.

"Precast can have cells?" Eric says in shook.

"Yes Eric we are not in the dark ages anymore." Father O'Ferrell says with a laugh.

Eric shacks his head and places the katana on his back. "Let's just go and see what you're talking about." Eric says walking away. "May god be with you." Father O'Ferrell whispered.

After getting his uncles text he speed away on his bike toward the outskirts of town where there is a large group of caves.

Eric slide off the back of his bike and put his helmet down. He looks around till he spots Van's old beat up Ford pickup. Eric quickly makes his way over to it, but there was no one there. "They must be in the caves already." Eric says and darts off in to the caves.

Once he inside his eyes turn blood red and his fangs grow out. _There is something not right about this places. _He thinks to himself. With unbelievable speed Eric starts running his way through the network of caves. Once he gets to were his friends are, what Eric finds fills him full of rage.

On the cave floor lays Van, Bella and Emily. Standing over them is four vampires.

"Look boys we got ourselves a fledgling." One vampire says.

Eric smirks "Oh I am no fledgling, or whatever that is." He says unsheathing his katana. "See I am The Chosen One, and right now you're standing over my three best friends in all the world. You know what that means?" Eric asks with a smirk.

"It means that you're out numbered four to one." Says a vampire.

"Nope, it means your all dust!" Eric shouts and in a blink of the eye runs at the group of vampires.

Two of the vampires jump up and over Eric, the other two find the pointed end of Eric sword has he cuts off their heads with ease. Eric quickly spins to face the other two. "Who's next?" He asks with a shit eating grin, as the two headless vampires turn to dust. The two vampires left exchange looks and then try and run for the exit. Eric however was not going to let that happen. He grips one by the throat and with ease lifts him in to the air. "Did I say you blood suckers could leave?!" Eric shouts drawing back his Sword. "What are you doing, you're like us a vampire." the free vampire says watching on in true terror. Eric gives him a _if looks could kill_ look and replies as one white wing and one black wing sprouts form his back.

"I told you once. I am The Chosen One. Tell your masters and all the other demons I am coming for them." Eric says as he rips the head off the vampire he's holding. The free vampire runs away in fear as fast as he can.

Eric stands there with his blood red eyes, one black wing and one white wing unfurled behind him, as an evil smile plays across his face revealing his fangs. In his left hand he holds his katana, with a golden dragon hilt. On the ground at his feet there lays Van, Bella and Emily. "I will be the one who chooses, how this world will end. I will choose if it should be let in to the light or plunged in to the darkness! For I am The Chosen One!" Eric Shouts holding his katana in the air.

"Dude you don't need to yell." Van says slowly sitting up.

Eric's eyes turn back to normal and his fangs and wings recede back. "Holy Crap you're alive." Eric shouts.

"Yea were all alive half breed." Emily says sitting up.

"Watch it dog girl or you next on my list." Eric smirks.

"Come on hot stuff you know you can't kill her." Bella say as she gets to her feet.

Eric runs over and hugs her. "I thought I lost you." Eric whispers in her ear.

"So dude do you believe us now?" Van asks helping Emily up.

"Looks that way." Eric says smiling.

"Welcome to the world of the supernatural." Emily says holding on to Van.

"Oh, and don't get any funny ideas, I am so the Dean Winchester here." Van says

"Bitch please I am Dean the cool one that gets all the ladies, you are Sammy boy." Eric says with a chuckle and kisses Bella.

The End


End file.
